fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maludeus
Summary Maludeus, an antagonist in JSWverse, he is the original God of Chaos, a long time ago, it was revealed that he was going to destroy the sun to create panic, which was the reason for his body being erased, thousands of years later, he possesses Seyvan Yessel, using the excuse of Seyvan's father being murdered to force Seyvan to attempt murdering every person he has ever known, almost 2000 years after that, the descendents of these people still believe Seyvan to be evil, framed by Maludeus, he is killed by Seyvan after the 4th timeskip, but he makes this promise "As long as Chaos exists, I will return, even if I will require a new mind, soul, and body." Appearance (I'll wait for a certain someone to make the image before describing this, or not) Personality Maludeus is incredibly sadistic and wants to throw humanity into a permanent age of chaos. Why? Because "if a God of Order's job is to make sure everything is in Order then it's the job of Chaos to pull everything into Chaos!" Personal Statistics Alignment: Evil Name: Maludeus Origin: JSWverse Gender: Male Age: Several Thousands of Years Old Classification: God Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Causing chaos and suffering worldwide Dislikes: When people get in his way Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Forcing innocent people to commit mass murder, destroying whatever he needs to cause panic (including the sun itself), abusing his power Values: Unknown Martial Status: None Status: Dead (Sort of) Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Chaos Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-C, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Possessed Seyvan before he gained his resistance), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 8 reliant on Chaos), Regeneration (Low-Godly, it takes thousands of years, though it's implied that he was taking his time), Chain Manipulation (Can create chains attached to objects, a chain whip out of his hand, and can detach parts of objects or people and keep the detached part hanging by a chain that slowly puts it back in place unless broken), Time Manipulation (Can kill people and destroy objects at all points in time, can damage people in the future), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can use a door to create a gateway to his Chaos Dimension, has Reality Warping and Law Manipulation inside of it), Can create weapons out of nothing, Can live as just a soul, Mind Manipulation (Controlled Seyvan's mind in attempt to force him to end his own life, Damages the opponent's mind with his attacks), Soul Manipulation (Damaged the soul with his attacks), Destroys his opponent's senses with his attacks, Flight, Reincarnation (Will reincarnate as long as chaos exists) Attack Potency: At least Star level, likely higher (Casually destroyed the sun in one of Vezfois' visions of the future) Speed: MFTL+ (crossed the earth several billion times per second in his fight with Seyvan) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Star Class (casually destroyed the sun in a vision) Durability: At least Star level, likely higher (Traded blows with Seyvan, who was his equal) Stamina: Limitless (Wasn't at all fatigued after being impaled several times and beaten beyond recognition, was unphased by billions of years going by during Vezfois's attack) Range: At least Multi-Planetary Standard Equipment: Throwing Discs Intelligence: High (Planned events in the beginning of the series from almost 2000 years before) Weaknesses: Possessing someone long enough will grant them his power (along with a few abilities) and a resistance to some of his abilities (although this takes years), Incredibly sadistic and prefers to torture his opponents before killing them Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Chain Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Creation Users Category:Law Users